There is a continuous need for textile technologists to produce compositions and products that provide useful benefits to fabrics, especially clothing, such as maintaining and/or improving a good appearance, and maintaining fabric condition, e.g., strength and/or size, and reducing fabric wear, through a simple and convenient application of a product.
Consumers commonly judge the desirability and wearability of a garment by many appearance criteria, such as, absence of wrinkles, absence of color fading, absence of soiling and staining, absence of damage such as pilling, absence of malodor, and the like. Other benefits that consumers value include fabric longevity, e.g., fabric wear prevention or reduction, shrinkage prevention or reduction, and the like. These benefits can be more or less provided via textile finishing compositions that are applied to fabrics in textile mills and/or garment manufacturing facilities, but it is preferable that these benefits are provided via simple and convenient consumer compositions, methods and products, to be applied in the consumer's home. These consumer compositions and products are preferably safe, and do not involve complicated and/or unsafe treatments and/or applications. Desirably they comprise treatments that are familiar to the consumers, such as spraying, soaking, adding to the wash cycle, adding to the rinse cycle, and/or adding to the drying cycle.
The present invention relates to compositions, methods, and articles of manufacture that provide some important fabric care benefits, including at least one of the following: wrinkle removal and/or reduction, fabric strengthening, fabric wear resistance and/or reduction, fabric pilling prevention and/or reduction, fabric color maintenance and/or fading reduction, color restoration, fabric soiling reduction, fabric shape retention, and/or fabric shrinkage reduction.